Paper (Earth-19)
Paper is a character in Young Plumbers. He is one of the recruits and the most common recruit to be the leader. |Powers = Superspeed Bow and Arrow |PiT = Leader |Friends = Zon Sci Toon Brian Bink |FA = Pop Quiz |BOO = Paper}} Appearance and Behavior Paper is about 5 foot 7 with black hair. As with all the recruits, he wears standard Plumber training gear. He wears special sunglasses that block out all glare anytime he is arching. Abilities *Superspeed Paraphernalia *Bow and Arrows: **Normal arrows **Steel tipped arrows **Knockout arrows **Exploding arrows **Rope arrows **Gimic arrows **Flaming arrows *Glare blocking sunglasses Weaknesses *Has to accelerate, can't just start out at top speed *Can't turn easily when going really fast History Back Story In the Season 2 episode Time Bomb, it was revealed that Paper's parents died on December 27, 2011, the same day that Lotin went to the Infinity Pool. The cause of death and connection to this event will eventually be revealed in a comic. Season 1 Paper first appear in Pop Quiz when he arrives at the Academy along with everyone else except Bink. He quickly becomes a the leader because of his quick thinking and "let's get things done" attitude. In Lesson Learned he gets captured along with most of the other recruits only to be saved by Zon. In Organization, his computer is stolen by someone. In The Bully', he finds a crystal within the Academy and then hides it among his belongings. In ''New Student, he meets Rex and then eventually helps stop him when the recruits discover that he is a spy. In Expelled, he witnesses Rex get expelled and then goes with the other recruits to the facility of Ranova where they rescue Lotin and find the Shuffler, but they agree to return to get the Shuffler another time. In Assembly, he discovers along with the rest of the recruits that Lotin is evil. In Public Enemies, he fights Ra'ol Set along with everyone else. Later the recruits talk about the confusing day. In Dark Days, he leads the recruits against Darkstar when they are forced to fight with weapons instead of powers. He later talks with Darkstar, who is actually Hornbok in disguise. In Secret Student, he fights along the others as the Academy gets attacked by members of the Villain's Academy, including Rex, Rocket, and Lucifer. In the beginning of Detention, Paper is kidnapped by Lotin. He returns in Comprehension but Sci notices that he had been acting strangely. In Paper and Pencil, a clone of Paper comes to the academy, but in the end it turns out to be the real Paper while the one who returned in Comprehension was the clone. In Cheaters he confronts Brian and Jack after they break into Sci's locker. In the season finale of Season 1, Unit Test, Paper leads the recruits on their field portion of their test, but they get shot down by Lotin's fleet and eventually fight Lotin himself. They lose the crystal, but Lotin, Ra'ol Set, and Lucifer mysteriously disappear in a flash of white light. Set 1 Paper appears in Homesick alongside Sci, Toon, and Bink. They leave the Academy and go to Cape Canaveral where they find that Khyber's pet has been attacking the locals. They stop it but it gets away. He later appears in Schooled when he arrives at Cape Canaveral with all the other recruits to go back to the Academy, but they get ambushed by Khyber and his pet. Sci ends up killing the pet while Khyber gets away. In The Day the Academy Stood Still, he tells Zon the true story behind Rache. Set 2 In Aftermath, Zon tells Paper about the Ringmaster's attack. He later reports it to the Magisters and then tells all the other recruits, too. Season 2 Paper appears in Season 2 and is still the leader. In Alien Invaders, he goes with the recruits to try and destroy part of the invasion force being held on Salimore. Later in Rookies, he welcomes the new recruits to the Academy, but eventually gets taken over by a Xenocyte, only to be saved by the new recruits. In Rivalry, he goes with Will and some others to the Villain's Academy where he explains to them some of the prophecy. In Best Served Cold, he goes to Froslan to stop the Glace before they commit any more crimes. In Patient Zero, Paper falls ill to the Vardolium Virus along with several other recruits. In Time Bomb, he goes with Sci, Toon, Nick, and Cassie to the Ranovan facility where they find a creature and eventually turn it back into a human using the long lost Shuffler. In Unfinished Business, he is at the Academy when it is attacked by Crash and Viper. Between the events of Unfinished Business and Hometown Hero, he heads to Hitalbur and begins an investigation into the fighting ring on the planet. Later, in Hometown Hero, other recruits arrive and eventually win the title. Meanwhile, Paper discovers that Lotin had captured Sci and was using him to try and win the title. He convinces Sci to join his side again and they return to the Academy. In Alpha and Omega, he goes with Sci and some others in the Null Void to get the crystal held there. Unfortunately, Arthur gets it and gives it to Alpha, but they stop him and take the crystal, only to realize they grabbed a fake and Arthur had the real one. In And Then There Were None, he goes on a mission to Earth with Sci and Toon to find the missing recruits, but they end up getting caught into a mix with the Blast Masters and Khyber. Eventually, they stop the Blast Masters but Khyber gets away. Later in Field Trip he fights alongside the other recruits and the mysterious heroes against the Elite, Alpha, and Virton. They find a way to send the heroes back home but lose the mirror to the Elite. In Mid Term, Part 1, he goes with a team to Salimore to try and find the crystal. After fighting Ra'ol Set, they get the crystal and head back to the Academy. In Part 2, he, along with the other recruits, is unable to stop the Elite from getting the crystals and becoming Elite. Season 3 In The Invasion, he fights the Elite and the invasion force alongside the other recruits. He eventually gets controlled by Lotin and forced to surrender temporarily, allowing Lotin to destroy the Empire State Building. Appearances So far, Paper has appeared in every episode except for the Pilot. He has also appeared in the comic issues Homesick, Schooled, The Day the Academy Stood Still, and Aftermath. Category:Hero Category:Young Plumbers Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19